


Controllers and Control

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dom!Anakin, Dom/sub, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Gaming, Submissive Padmé Amidala, im shit at writing smut so dont be surprised if this is shit, made for the minority that are dom anakin fans, sub!Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: When Anakin makes a sexual joke about Padmé doing things while he plays his video games, this gives his girlfriend a great idea.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Controllers and Control

The day was mostly quiet for Padmé until her boyfriend, Anakin Skywalker, came back that day. When she heard a knock on the door, she turned to the table nearby and saw the keys left there meaning Anakin didn't have. Part of her made her know it was her lover behind that door, and her eyes widened before she got up from the bed and running to the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled expectantly as she opened the door. It was indeed Anakin who smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Hehe, uh, hey, angel, I'm...back. Yeah, I...forgot the keys again."

She laughed before nodding, "I know, Ani, I know. You did it again." She then pulled him inside with force, and he sloppily shut the door now behind him as he got inside. 

When Anakin placed the plastic bags on the table nearby, he kissed her, "How are you, my angel?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine. Besides, it's not like you were gone for so long."

He chuckled, "Still, I have to make sure my angel is fine."

She scoffed and shook her head before laughing at his sappiness. 

* * *

The two were now sat on the bed against the headboard as they watched a movie. Sooner or later, one of the more steamy scenes in the movie played, and Padmé looked up at Anakin expectantly with _those_ eyes. Anakin smirked, easily understanding this, "Now, now, baby, what exactly is on your mind?"

"You know what it is," she pouted. "Please? I'll be good."

He shook his head, "Sorry, but no, I have a game to play with Rex, Ahsoka, and a few others, and I gotta make sure not to miss it."

She frowned, "Please?"

"I mean, if you really want to, go suck it while I play," he joked dryly.

Her eyes twinkled as she quickly came up with something. _Oh, that would be fun, sucking her boyfriend off and being a good girl as she pleased her beloved. He may not be bothered to care, but she had to please him. It was something she took to heart in return for him taking care of her, loving her with all his heart._

* * *

Anakin quickly sat down in front of his computer and booted it up. He scrambled as he put on his headset and rapidly typed into his phone.

_ANAKIN: so we up for COD or Among Us? you guys didn't even decide yet_

_REX: i say we play among us_

_AHSOKA: shut it rex, you fuckin spoiled the imposter the last time_

_ANAKIN: yeah yeah "AhSokA KilLed mE"_

_CODY: yeah you idiot_

_REX: I APOLOGIZED FOR IT ALREADY_

_OBI-WAN: I say we just play a game of COD, and maybe Rex won't ruin it this time around._

_CODY: yeah alright, I'll set up the party_

_AHSOKA: no no no you arent your internet is SHIT cody_

_REX: your fucking 212th internet is bullshit_

_ANAKIN: ^_

_REX: at least 501st internet can host a goddamn server_

_ANAKIN: goddamn it i'll just host the server_

_REX: k_

_ANAKIN: i'll invite some of the others who ain't speaking rn as well_

* * *

Padmé creeped into the room, and she saw Anakin with his controller in hand as he played. He was speaking as well.

"Fucking knifer," her boyfriend cussed. 

"What's your problem, Skyguy?"

"This a gun game, Snips, USE GUNS!"

"Knives are PERFECTLY legal!", Ahsoka protested.

"She has a point," Obi-Wan agreed. 

Padmé then crouched as she slowly made her way under the table. Anakin paid her no mind as she cautiously pulled down his shorts, and she could already see his length hardening. She then looked up at him as she held it in her hand, and she pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock before opening her mouth wide to take it in. She kept her eye contact as she sucked.

Her mouth moved up and down his cock repeatedly with each repetition making it all the better for it, but still, Anakin was focused on his game. She knew she was making him feel good, but she didn't bother to get him to pay attention. Her eyes were locked onto his face as if something bad were to happen if she ceased to look. Every once in a while, a sucking noise would find its way out, but really, every repetition came with her soft suck. She could still easily hear him shouting at the voice chat, but she didn't see this as a reason to stop. She kept making sure to please him. She kept making sure to make him happy, and she knew she was doing it despite him not paying attention. 

As time went by, she found herself unable to let go of his still-hard cock. She found herself to be hypnotized in a sense to keep going. She found herself loving his big length finding itself in her mouth. She found herself still willing to please him despite the lack of attention she was getting. She found herself imagining how slutty she looked at this point, and she found it to be beautiful. She wasn't running out of energy, at least not for now. 

He muted his mic, and he looked down at her for the first time. He ran a hand through her hair, "You're such a good girl, aren't you? So eager to please. I'm so lucky to have you, so lucky to have someone who goes out of her way to please me, to make me happy."

She let out the smallest of nods.

He pouted, "I think I should give you a reward later for being so good for me. Don't worry, angel, you're doing well."

Minutes passed, and she finally began to show signs of slowing down. She was running out, but still, she kept going. At some point, his cock would be too difficult to handle, and she knew this. She saw this coming.

Anakin noticed this, too, and for a bit, he stopped speaking on the mic. He then cautiously pushed Padmé's mouth off, and he stood up before he carried her to the bed. He stood up by the side of the bed, and he lined up his cock.

Padmé obediently opened her mouth, and Anakin brought his length in. 

He began thrusting slowly, and Padmé easily understood what he was up to. His pace was slow to start off, but it began speeding up. With every thrust, it got faster and faster, and Padmé could only look up at him as his cock moved inside and out of her mouth, all of which were at his control, in his hands. Padmé could handle his fucking, but her eyes were wet as he kept thrusting and thrusting, making no sound at all as his movement was effortless. He kept a hand on her head to make sure she was steady in place. She could feel her lips also getting wetter and wetter by the moment.

He then pulled his cock out before coming all over her face. Her eyes shut as the warm, white liquid was spread throughout her face. Its warmth soothed her as Anakin gently caressed her face, only adding to the comfort. She smiled weakly in satisfaction, but she then opened them and looked at him in amazement and awe when he did what he would do next.

He kissed her on her wet lips before he walked back to his computer to continue playing. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo a fun fact is I actually got the idea from a reddit post but cant find that post anymore :(


End file.
